A Years Worth, Worth of You
by IchiBan-Sama
Summary: Urahara and Yoruichi's relation had moved up a notch. Seemingly impossible, but it had been reached. And now they must decide on the path that suits best.


My first one shot! Woop! I usually jam on Wattpad, but I always referred to for good fanfics. So I guessed it was about time I joined this website!

But of course, the writers instinct in me couldn't refrain from writing up some off my random idea's... Bare with me!

YuroxUra

^^ Love that pairing, so decided to base it on them first!

Please check out my fanfics on user/AliciaDark

In a very non-aristocratic manner, Urahara Kisuke sat at the porch of his small sweet shop absorbing whatever sun that appeared above Karakura Town in mid-winter.

Even at the slight chill of the breeze, he continued to fan himself. Well, there was nothing to do, and for a tinkering scientist like him, nothing was more frustrating than not having anything to do with your hands.

After the end of the Winter Aizen war, there wasn't any special requests from Soul Society to him. Well, except for the random invention of a safe that was extra safe or a distribution service other than hell butterfly's.

"Ururu, when was that delivery from Soul Society scheduled?" He called in towards the opened door. His voice as goofy and care-free as ever.

"I think it was... Hm... 5:34:43pm." A small hidden voice answered. The shop owner turned to see a little peaking figure at the wooden japanese style doors. Her little hair split in the middle of her face resembled his so closely, and he always failed to recall why.

"Ah.. Most convenient. Say, Ururu, would you mind taking Jinta-kun out with you today? I will need the space to think..." He let out a weak laugh that was met with understanding eyes from Ururu. She was indeed a clever little girl. And she understood that as much as everyone cared for Jinta as their own, he was horribly annoying and ignorant at times.

"Hai." And she was gone, probably making up a cover story as to why they were to be outside the shop for the whole day. And knowing Ururu, she would most likely be punishing herself for lying to Jinta-kun.

As soon as those two's riatsu was off the shop's ground, a warm gust of breath brushed the lazy owners ear.

"You busy?"

Yoroichi Shiōin purred at his ear, making random memories rush back into his mind causing a slight blush.

"Ah, old friend! Busy? Why yes, I do have a delivery to be collecting soon."

He snapped his fan closed and turned to look at her in the face. Ahh... Her brown soft skin, glazed by the sun, smiled back at her.

"Really? What a shame, Kisuke! I wanted to have a round of sparring! We haven't had one of those in 50 years!"

Her face glowed with enthusiasm and he couldn't help and remember why he admired her so much.

"You do realise, Yoruichi-san, that I improved my skills considerably well over 150 years of constance practice."

"But you will never beat me, old man! I am the Goddess of Flash!"

She jumped to her feet and tagged him from the shoulder. He really only wanted to put his arms around her and pull her into a tight hug. A year they have been apart since the Aizen act, and it seemed that they had grown close during that period for a mere year to play the act of 'missing' his annoying, head-strong, mood-swingy and unpredictable friend.

"Yare yare, seems like you are very serious about this." He removed her clutches from his shoulder and stood up by himself in the middle of his shop.

"Kisuke! Don't go all 'old-wise-man' on me! I know what an unhealthy mind you carry around! We are going to fight, now, before I ruin your shop!"

Urahara sighed inwardly. She was very persistent.

"Very well," he opened his fan and waved it at the hatched floor. "To the underground room it is!"

They stood miles apart, facing each other and each holding remotely the same train of thoughts.

"Ikuzo." (Start- also referred to as 'here I go')

In a flash, she had covered half the distance between them, only to fractionally slow down to remove her Katana from her side, allowing Urahara to see her.

His cane in hand quickly transformed into his most trustworthy fighter, his Zanpukoto.

He shielded himself and let her attack. He could see there was something she wanted to let off her chest. And now he was curious as her face quickly turned frustrated and slightly angered. Her scowl showed her bare fangs and her purple hair seemed to fly.

Maybe leaving her to fight it off would be best, but that would have been his resolve back then, not now.

After a letting her wear down for a good, tiring, half an hour, he fought her to a corner, and pushed her against a rock. With one hand, he held her arm above her head, and with the other, he placed her katana near her throat.

"Say, Yoruichi-san, are you hiding something from me?"

The snarl that escaped her teeth made him even more curious.

"Can I ask you a question, Kisuke?," Without waiting for his permission, she carried on, "Did you guess I would come today?"

Something clicked in his head. His old age had contributed a lot towards human intentions, even though he hardly ever mixes with normal ones.

"Why, yes, I did. And?"

Her face became even more frustrated, and she pushed him off her. Using her quick step, she was, in no time, on top of him, holding down all of his limbs.

"Teme... Well, lemme tell ya something! As a good 'husband', you should at least have something to say!"

Ahh... He assessed the beautiful creature on him. He body that he knew all too well. His best friend, his (have been) teacher, his arch enemy and most of all, his lover and wife.

They had only gotten married last year, and very secretly. Thanks to Aizen. There was a point were they both had thought they were ready to die fighting against him. And in all that rush of emotion, they had realised how much they had needed each other. So they tied the knot right here in the secret room, with Tessai acting as priest.

And, at least as what Urahara thought, was a great idea. Because he did love her. And he did want her with him, always. But amidst all the confusion, he never had time to think in what way he wanted her. Lust was something that escaped his mind, because, as humanely thinking he was, there was never the right person there for him. So he simply brushed it aside.

But once it became obvious, he could not longer cage himself. And he expressed everything he had for Shiōin at one go, and happily enough, she felt the same, even though she was more teasing about it.

"Ah. So 'that' was the reason behind you visit after a year's disappearance. Understandable. But did I mention, I was not expecting YOU today, but a scornful Soi Fon bearing a message as to how the Covert Ops were keeping you busy."

He was now doing the teasing. As much as Yoruichi tried, she was still a woman inside that wanted attention from the man she loved.

"Idiot. So thats what you expect of me, eh? Well I will remember to comply next year. But I didn't waste my trip here, Urahara. You better have something to entertain me with."

Now she was doing the teasing and he remembered this kind of situation all too well.

They were a very weird married couple. Going by a whole year not meeting each other and hardly lovey-dovey. They were more or less exactly like before. Except more sex.

But that was probably the reason they had not made it official. They liked it this way. Nothing changed. If other knew about their new status, everyone would expect them to behave differently.

And now that Soul Society was still undergoing repairs from the past year, that had not even crossed their mind as a serious matter.

"So you came expecting entertainment? Should I call Tessei down?"

Her face dances between amusement and disdain at the fact that she was giving it her all not to go head on.

"No. This time I want to see what the person I married and sacrificed a good chunk of my freedom to has to offer."

Urahara was intrigued to what length she may go with this...

"Freedom? I heard from Soul Society you still take it upon yourself to flirt with your men."

He got his fan from inside his clothing and opened it to cover his smile.

"Ahh... Kisuke, you are indeed a clingy husband. Keeping tabs on, are we? Well maybe if you gave it your all, I wouldn't be pulled down to flirting with other men."

"It has nothing to do with me. You can flirt."

This half hearted answer turned Yoruichi into turmoil. In one powerful push/punch she knocked Urahara further into the floor, creating a crater.

"Gheez *cough* don't take your old husbands rants so seriously *cough*."

And he realised that he no longer could suppress his 'want' for her. In one gush, his fan was abandoned on his side, and he had pulled Yoruichi's head down close to his so that their noses were barely touching.

"It seems like I really did miss you, Shihōin-chan."

And he closed the distance with a strong, needed kiss. For some reason, he could feel that his lovers lips were fresh and untouched from last year, as were his. And this just made it even more pleasurable.

Her body was not corresponding well, so he let go for a second to let her speak.

"Kisuke, I was wondering... Do you really need to stay in the real world?"

Urahara closed his eyes and went into a thoughtful mode.

"My past 102 years are in this shop. Not that its hard to move to Soul Society; just weird. Especially after how I last left it. And I have proven more efficient over here."

Yoruichi detested the thoughtful look on his face, and her animalistic instincts took over. And she crashed back onto his body.

Urahara soon complied and started exploring the body he knew all too well. His hand loosened the front of her shinigami kimono and let his hands roam on her shoulders, tracing them. Then down to her long, slender arms. She was holding fort, so with a quick, balanced sweep, he was the one on top.

She smiled at him compassionately, and removed his green and white hate with a cocky smile as she pulled his hair down to meet her lips again.

Urahara couldn't help and realise that their making out was rather violent. But not in the hateful violence, but the lustful violence. And he surprisingly enjoyed this new side to their sex life.

Because before, it was more of a slow mojo dance as to what would have been if they weren't so dumb and naive. They had missed a good 150 years of relationship believing they were simply close friends.

Luckily they were not human, because that would have been a complete waste of a lifetime.

He forcefully snapped her hand off his head and onto the floor. He removed his lips from hers and traced her jaw with his tongue, savouring the moan that left her lips. He knew it was because he had stopped kissing her, but also because he was now kissing her elsewhere.

Once he reached her neck, he looked for her weak spot with the tip of his tongue. At the same time, he fully removed her shinigami uniform, leaving her in her most comfortable state. He placed his hand over her stomach and moved around to her back, drawing little circles and letting her spine move with the dance.

Once the grip on his hand tightened, and she fought back, he knew he had found her soft spot. He laughed, letting his breath dance on her throat before beginning to suck on her sensitive flesh. A small hushed moan left left her lips. He knew she was trying to suppress it. So this was turning into a game of who could hold out longest, eh?

Soon his hands had explored everywhere, making sure every bit of her body went touched, and every sensitive spot played with. Predictably, her breasts were the easiest and most enjoyable.

And now it was her turn to lead. She smashed him into the floor and lightly rubbed her body on him, teasingly.

They were both letting instinct lead. And they both felt in their zone. Eventually they found themselves well into the night, but the secret room always remain as a midday sky.

Urahara opened his eyes to be welcomed by the sleeping form of his wife. So this is why humans loved celebrating anniversaries...

He pushed a strand of hair off her face and realised it was slightly wet and smiled to himself. Maybe he was more of a man than he realised. He pulled her shinigami uniform over her and quickly dressed into his simple green kimono.

He looked down at her small sprawled form and scooped her up. He placed his hat on her head and smiled goofily to himself. She was always showing disdain towards his loved hat.

He took her back to the shop and to his room where he placed her on his bed and covered her. He gave her kiss on her forehead and closed the door. He was a busy man after all.

The delivery he was supposed to collect was probably already collected by Tessei, so he needn't worry. But he still had the urge to check.

"Tessei! T-E-S-S-E-I!"

His huge helper appeared out of nowhere and on his knees.

"Urahara-dono. Sorry. What is it you need?"

"Did it arrive?"

"Yes."

Urahara smiled.

He walked back to his room and opened the door to find the bundle of his wife gone. He frowned. But before he could contemplate for long, someone attacked from the top and sprawled on his back, laughing the mad-woman laugh he loved so much.

"Kisuke! You never fail to amaze me! Do you have anything else for me?"

Even though her face was buried in his shoulder, he could still visualise her cocky smile; one that she reserved for fights she was going to beat him up in.

"Ah... Are you referring to the year supply of milk? Sorry, I entered for the competition, but lost."

"Teme, Kisuke! And by the way, since all the work up at Soul Society is nearly done, I was thinking of starting to act more like a Baa-chan... Ewww... The length I would go for you..."

Yes, indeed. She even went against room 46 in an attempt to save an exileé. Lived life venturing around just to come back to the same old distination; wherever Kisuke was. Even if she would never admit it. She knew it inside. And that put both of them at ease.

"Don't tell me you want to make it official?" Urahara inwardly whinced.

"There is nothing wrong with it! All the captains are now in official relationships 'cause Aizen's little truma had taken its toll. Guess who!"

He sighed and complied.

"Who...?"

"Shunsui and Nanao-chan! Apparently they were at it for the past 30 years! And Ukitake with Unohana. Who would have thought?"

"Ah... The medic with the ill. Looks like he may live longer than expected." He winced at the jab he received at his comment, but nevertheless giggles. Perfectly matched.

"And little Toushiro might be up to something! And slowly, after even losing his powers, Ichigo is gonna have to find himself a suitable human companion."

Urahara quickly remembered Ichigo and his little plan in reviving his powers, but he had promised this day to be dedicated to his beloved, so he quickly threw it aside, even with the guilt that brewed.

Grabbing her sprawled legs he threw her playfully on his bed and turned around to blind himself of her nudity and also pass her a kimono he kept with him always, the kimono she married in.

Even with her un-feminine way, she still insisted in something memorable to marry in. And that was all he had at the time. But it was beautiful and complimented her skin and her purple hair nicely.

After throwing that onto her, he realised he was still, as ever, un used to her nudity. Well, except if he wasn't touching her. But he wasn't. Even if he put a placid face on all the time.

But that was not it. His gaze was directed at her left foot. And the oddly tanned skin. Like a huge burn but not as discoloured.

And he cringed at the thought.

He remembered the day they had fought him. She knew she was merely a decoy so he could plant the binding into Sōsuke. And she accepted that she might be wounded. And it was nothing as big as Matsumoto fuku-taicho's injury, and not to mention loss. But it pain him still.

He had never had the chance to protect her well. He was always being saved and protected by her. And that, if to say, pissed off his manly pride. But all was to change.

He had planned everything in a way that she would only need to rely on him from now on.

"Do you want to see your surprise or not, Yu-chan?"

He was attacked on his way out by his wife's great big hugs. He smiled.

"You know, who would have thought I would be attracted to your sorta men? At least you existed. 'Cause then I would be stuck with that freak Mayuri..." She shivered and Urahara laughed and concealed himself with his fan.

"Follow this way..."

He sat her down at the table the Urahara Shoto residents used for meetings and meals and turned to tinker with something.

Yoruichi smiled at his back warmly. She honestly could see herself giving up her thrilling life just to settle down as a loyal wife to Kisuke. At first, after the winter battle was won, she would have sleepless nights thinking about the commitment and what Kisuke would expect from now. But she soon realised he wanted things to stay the same. And he wouldn't mind them changing either. But now she wanted more out of this. She liked the security if knowing she can scare away anyone, (even though she could probably beat them up herself) by saying 'You will have to deal with my husband, Urahara Kisuke first'.

His name now ran through Soul Society like wild fire. Just as Ichigo's had. He was the genius that aided the hero. He was the wrongly exiled that bared no grudge, therefore a wise and kind man, but frighteningly powerful.

Urahara turned to meet Yoruichi's smile with a huge cake in his hand.

"Ohhh...! How did you know Kisuke? I was craving for this human world delicacy! Is this how they celebrate marriage dates?"

"They call the anniversaries, from the french word, anniversairé, meaning yearly celebration."

But Yoruichi was far from paying attention to Kisuke's history lesson and stuffing her face. Before long, the cake was gone, and she was fully awakened. How he knew?

She was on the table and she gave him a seductive playful look.

"Did you know, on earth, they do the ceremonial matrimony thingy 'everywhere'...?"

"Ah... You mean sex? Yes they do. I knew that. I lived over here long enough. I think I would know what every human finds out about 16 years into their lifespan."

"Soo... Have you ever tried it?"

Trick question...

"Not in the kitchen, nope."

Yoruichi sneered.

"I heard it was in the huge placid room you hide under your shop.."

"Well.. However did you find out?"

Yoruichi leaned over and kissed him on the side of his lips, leaving a bit of left over whipped cream from him to lick off.

He looked at her sheepishly.

"Yoru-chan... Don't you think we should use the day to catch up on the past year?"

She gave up. What was the point of doing it if he wasn't into it?

"Whaddya wanna talk about, Kisuke?"

"The future."

He suddenly had her full attention.

"I was thinking, maybe, because we may never know, take it to the original level. You know, how married couples usually act like?"

"Yeah..." She didn't want to show her enthusiasm for the plan alreay, but let it all sink in.

"And since I am not a wanted ex-captain, maybe we should try living in both worlds, together and see what its like?"

Yoruichi took a long second to react, but when she did, it was a good enough reaction.

"A genius, eh? That took you some time to think up!"

She flew across the room and put him on the floor.

"Ah.. Yoruichi, maybe not now..."

"Why not? Seeing as we will have to try this world out as well, I will be taking extra advantage!"

"I know that well, but maybe not this second becau-"

A smash was heard as the familiar red head crossed into the room.

"JINTA IS BACKKU...uuuu...ahhhh... ?"

His face changed colour quick enough to think it was a kido to camouflage himself into his his surprisingly red hair.

"Ah... What did I say, Yoruichi. And you made it worst by pulling my kimono open and yours while touching me somewhere unnamable." He pretended to tut, knowing that Yoruichi didn't give a smitten for the little kids sanity and eyeball virginity.

"Umm... Urahara-san.. I'm leaving... B-b-bye...?" And with that he was gone, and Yoruichi had not moved an inch or changed her facial expresion since the intusion. No wonder poor Jinta-kun was rather surprised by it all. But for someone like Urahara, this look he has grown accostumed to. The outside look of hunger, want and a fiesty princess that got her way. But inside, it was that of a maiden who wanted her man to herself. And nothing more.

"Kisuke, if this is how kids are, maybe we should use protection until we are definatly settled."

"Already sorted. I don't use the human unrealiable one. I use one I created myself!"

A pridefull look crossed his face and his attacker on top snared. Seriously? What time does he have on his hands...

"But one second... Y-yoru-chan..."

His look was wary and Yoruichi was cautious... Was it something she said? She tredded back on her last few words... Or is she missing another intruders reitsu...

"You said 'Until we are settled in...'"

She nodded. She inwardly smiled at the horror on his face, but kept a placid look about her.

"You want.. Those... Little creatures?"

"No time for ideal chitchat!"

She shutted him up with a lustful kiss.

Of course she wanted kids! What else to show her love for Kisuke well after they were dead? She was determined to show the world what they had missed. 150 years... That baka was going to pay 'em all back now!

But Urahara had a different thing on his mind. Let alone the 'kids', it was his delivery.

He reached over at his pocket, quickly figuting away the rest of the top of his kimono that was sprawled away.

He got a small box, that snuggly fit into the palm of his and hand and slowly removed Yoruichi from him. She looked down to see what he was fumbling with. She gasped. Her first thought; It was beautiful.

Urahara's cheeks reddened slightly at Yoruichi's obvious fascination at the object. The ring. Even though in the shinigami world and the human world, marriage ways were different; they all still had symbols. Symbols they pass to each other to claim them from anyone else.

And to Yoruichi, he gave her something fairly commonly done, here, on earth.

"They usually give it on the wedding day... But we never had a proper one... So here it is. My wedding gift."

She took it, box and all and admired it. Then she took the ring out and passed it to him.

"Human traditons comply that the giver puts it on the reciever."

He smiled at her knowledge of the subject and took the ring. Now that her thought about it, it was the perfect choice. The diamonds, clear as water reflections, complimented her slender finger, not damaged once by her hard work outs, and her skin. Her beautiful, exotic skin.

"I love it. Kisuke...kun..."

She didn't have word enough to describe what she felt, and she had it done trough the way she knew best.

Neither knew when they stopped, and the franly didn't care. They had their whole life to plan, and that would take time.

My first Bleach one-shot. Hope you liked it! Review, blah blah blah. I will try to write more one-shot as I get inspired!

Right now, on Bleach, I just reached the bit in the anime where he lost all his shinigami power after fighting Aizen. And now some weirdo Xcution guy appeared. And i think amma stop the anime there and start reading the manga now. Good idea?


End file.
